


Hero

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Original Songs [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: In honor of Jackie's birthday today, i wrote a song about him! (still, in his point of view)





	Hero

You know..  
Being a superhero  
Isn't so easy as it looks  
Saving people and fighting crime  
Takes a lot out of your energy

So what's the point anyway?  
Can I choose to stop?  
Or do I have to continue this life?  
It's no use in being a useless hero anymore  
So I mind as well get rid of it all

I just feel so helpless  
And useless  
Like I'm not here at all  
Is that what anyone what think?  
No, not at all  
I just hope someone notices  
What I'm doing is right in all

My friends are the only ones  
That understand what I do is helping  
Though  
A certain someone helps me  
Understand what love is  
And how all works out in the end

So what's the point anyway?  
Can I choose to stop?  
Or do I have to continue this life?  
It's no use in being a useless hero anymore  
So I mind as well get rid of it all

(Spoken)

Help, Jackieboy Man!

I'm coming, little one!

(Sang)

But I can go on a little while longer  
With the strength of my friends and Positive Attitude  
By my side  
Maybe we can conquer this city after all!  
And maybe we can make this work out after all!

Maybe my mind was in the gutter once again  
But I don't believe that one bit  
It's always been quite like that  
Without a second reason  
I've always had this type of "superhero" mindset  
So who's to say I can't survive any fight?

Though doing all of this  
Makes me feel alive  
With the adrenaline rushing through my veins  
It can go any way  
Or I can go wrong at any second

(Spoken)

Oops, sorry lady!

(Sang)

Maybe I can take this a little while longer  
And take it through the pain once again  
But what if I'm not the hero I'm not cut out to be?  
Oh well  
I'll try to continue to do my best anyway I can!  
And maybe save lots of lives while I'm at it!  
This city truly has a hero it deserves!

But I can go on a little while longer  
With the strength of my friends and Positive Attitude  
By my side  
Maybe we can conquer this city after all!  
And maybe we can make this work out after all!

(Spoken)

Jackieboy Man Away!


End file.
